


The King Sucker

by XxTwistedEverAfterxX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTwistedEverAfterxX/pseuds/XxTwistedEverAfterxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One afternoon, Arthur returns home to find his two lovers Matthew and Alfred together on the couch in the most horrific way he could imagine. Naturally, he goes to rectify this and make sure both young men are happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King Sucker

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a prompt from Tumblr when I was taking requests. If you would like to submit a prompt for me to fill, I do open requests at random times on my Tumblr, so go check them out there, as not all prompts will be uploaded to my Fanfiction account!
> 
> What awaits below, is a threesome between Matthew, Alfred and Arthur, where Alfred is bad at giving blow jobs so Arthur has to teach him how to do it right and Matthew is the practice dummy, with the three together in a poly-amorous relationship! Maybe the early days where they're still working out the whole sexual things and what feels good for who and really focusing on being open and communicating with each other. I think in this threesome, Matthew would be the ultimate Cock Sucking King, whereas Alfred would be the King Sucker. This fic is very NSFW, but I hope you enjoy it! Smooch smooch!

In all fairness, Matthew hadn't really envisioned things going the way they had, and ending up in such a lewd and compromising position. It had started as a simple game on the Xbox, Alfred challenging Matthew as it always went by making a not so subtle comment about how he could easily kick anyone's ass in any game at any level. Challenges to wreck Alfred's overconfidence were never snubbed by the Canadian, and they had both begun an aggressive match.

From start to finish, Matthew couldn't recall exactly how it had happened, or what triggered it, or why it had even ended with his pants around his ankles and cock out, but he wasn't about to object to a blowjob from one of his partners.

Not until the other arrived home to see the two men on the couch, one with his legs spread and cock stuffed deep into the other's mouth, and the American's dark blond head bobbing fast, slurping loudly and kneeling between pale thighs.

"Bloody hell," Arthur hissed, walking into the living room, catching both violet and blue eyes lifting towards him—one more full of lust and the other simply curious with a small glimmer of an invitation, both eager—and frowned, "What on _earth_  do you think you're doing?"

Pulling away from the length, still gripping the base with one hand, Alfred wiped some saliva from his chin with the back of the other, breathing hard.

"Suckin' Mattie's dick," he drawled, tone exasperated, gesturing to the arousal, glistening with saliva, "What's it look like?"

"It looks like you were giving it the loudest shower I've ever had the misfortune of witnessing," Arthur replied easily, setting down groceries at the entrance and moving towards his younger lovers, reaching a hand out to thread it through Matthew's fair blond waves and curls, the man accepting it with a soft sigh and leaning into the touch, "You've got more spit on your chin than in your mouth. Use a tissue, my God."

Alfred made an indignant huff as the Brit reached into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief and knelt down beside the American, thick eyebrows furrowing, setting to work on wiping at Alfred's chin and lips like the man—twenty three years old—was a mere three year old who ate messily.

"Cut it out, hey, I—"

"Matthew, be a good lad and go to the bathroom and wash your prick for me. Use cold water and try and get as soft as you can. If you need to touch yourself to get soft, use warm water and be quick," Arthur instructed, emerald eyes focused on cleaning up the American, "Do your pants up and come back down here quickly."

The tone of authority had Matthew nodding, standing up, hastily yanking up his pants and darted off, face flushed a dark pink, tripping a little over his feet as he rounded the corner, always happy to obey  _those_  types of husky commands in anticipation of what they would lead to.

"Alfred, do you know what you did wrong?" Arthur continued, thumb and index finger grasping the American's chin tightly, tilting his head back and forward to make sure that he'd cleaned up properly.

"Y'know that Mattie and I suck dicks and fuck while you're not home. What's the big deal? I thought y'liked watchin' me fuck Mattie while ya sit in your dirty armchair and jerk off," Alfred complained, shaking his head and pulling back a little, a disgruntled frown on his face, "Don't say we can't mess around just because you're not here."

"That wasn't what I was going to say," the Brit replied smoothly, voice clipping the objections short, "Don't be absurd. What you and Matthew do with each other is wonderful to watch, and so long as you two are happy and feel good, I'm content to leave you two at home to mess around and shag. Won't I  _don't_  approve of, is when it's not done right."

Bright blue eyes blinked, looking in confusion at the shorter, but much older, man, an eyebrow quirking up high and towards his hairline.

"Huh?"

The bathwater had begun upstairs, and the squeaks of skin slipping along the plastic-porcelain make of the tub affirmed that Matthew had started his hurried work to get back with a clean and soft cock as fast as possible.

"Alfred, we're in a relationship—you, Matthew, and I. Therefore, I want you both to be pleased and happy. What I just saw was embarrassing—I've never seen Matthew make such a face. No, wipe that smirk off your face; this is nothing to be proud of."

The American's face fell, frowning once more, sulking as he dropped to sit on his shins, legs folded neatly beneath him, bulge at the front of his jeans not as swollen as it had been earlier. Lectures were an instant way for a boner to deflate for Alfred.

"I was suckin' his dick, he was happy, right? Why are ya so pissed?" Alfred insisted, irritation lining his expression.

"Because that was utterly  _terrible_  and Matthew was certainly not enjoying that. He wasn't even completely hard."

Alfred flushed a little, cheeks pink under the golden sun kissed colour of his skin.

"We'd just started."

"What time?"

"I—I  _don't know_. I didn't check! Maybe five minutes ago, I dunno, like… five… five-ish?"

"Five minutes and you couldn't even get him hard?"

"M-Maybe less! I wasn't timin'!"

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes, turning his head to the hall as he heard the bath water turn off, more squeaks and a loud gasp indicating the bath had been turned off and Matthew would be rushing to dry off and put his pants and boxer briefs back on.

"You're terrible at fellatio."

"How  _dare_  ya!"

Alfred's squawk of anger echoed in the living room, confronting the other.

"You're terrible, and that's why I'm going to teach you how to do it properly so that Matthew doesn't have to suffer and wait for me to get home from work like some poor neglected dog in heat," Arthur clipped, keeping his eyes on the hall as footsteps—light but quick—darted back in their direction, entering the room where his two lovers kneeled on the floor, "Look at him.  _Eager_. Aren't you, Matthew?"

Nodding hastily, Matthew stepped forward quickly when gestured to approach, standing before the Brit who merely lifted a hand, cupping the front of his pants and squeezed, feeling softly as the Canadian sucked a breath in, remaining still for the inspection.

"Yes, good lad, nice and soft. Sit yourself back down, right there, in front of Alfred and I, that's it."

Emerald eyes turned back to Alfred who was now hungrily staring at the Canadian's crotch, watching the clothed legs shift open.

"No, no, legs closed. We're starting from the very beginning."

"A-Ah, yeah, sure."

Gesturing Alfred in closer, the American made a face as he moved awkwardly to be kneeling more on one side of Matthew's legs on the floor.

"How am I meant to get in to suck his dick if his legs are closed?" he asked, looking to Arthur who was gently rubbing Matthew's thigh closest to him, his other hand reaching to Alfred's and guiding it to the other thigh, "I can't even get close to it without pulling some acrobat move over his legs."

"Coax them open. When he's pleasured and enjoying it, his legs will naturally fall open without you even needing to push them open," Arthur explained, pausing and giving a little smile to the Canadian, "Unless we're in the mood to use a bit of force and spread them wide."

Matthew's face glowed pink at that, nodding, hands restless as they moved to grasp onto the cushions of the couch first, then flatten and brush the fabric softly, then curl into fists and repeat the cycle, uncertain of what to say or do whilst one lover was instructing the other lover on how to give blow jobs.

"Speak up, Matthew; I want you to tell Alfred exactly how you feel and what you think. He'll never improve if you keep your mouth shut politely to spare his feelings. He's an adult; he can take a verbal battering," Arthur spoke, watching Alfred's movements as they began to rub Matthew's other thigh on their own, the American's frown concentrated and focused between his own hand, Arthur's hand, and Matthew's expression.

"You use too much teeth too early, it kind of hurts," Matthew murmured, back still straight and tense, "Your hands are dry when they jerk me off, at least lick them or something if it's a surprise wank or just wait until my dick's a little wet with pre-cum. By the same token, I'm usually more focused on how much drool is going on my pants than anything, which is why I started insisting that my pants come off. Also—"

"Jesus Christ, Mattie!" Alfred cried out, slapping the Canadian's thigh and huffing, "I didn't realise ya hated me suckin' ya off that much!  _Sorry_. Suck your own dick!"

"At least mine's long enough to—"

" _Boys_."

Both males shut their mouths at the scold, looking guiltily at the Brit and then down at their laps, heads down in shame in unison. God, how they perfected that twin act without even being blood related had Arthur mystified and impressed, not to mention extremely aroused.

"No squabbling. Alfred, take the criticism or you'll never improve. Now, let's start things slowly. No teeth early—for Matthew, he needs to be nice and hard before you can scrape your teeth a little, but even then, it's not a bite, just a brush. Lower teeth only," Arthur instructed, continuing to soothe the Canadian's thigh with slow and gentle circular rubs, watching as Alfred kept his hands in fists, arms crossed over his chest, "Matthew has sensitive spots like you. I'm sure you don't like teeth biting down when you're still soft."

Pausing, Arthur frowned, reaching over and tugged at a stubborn arm, forcing it onto Matthew's leg once again.

"Now, come on, you're learning now. Pay attention," Arthur scolded softly, leaning in to place a little kiss at Matthew's knee, glancing to the side through his lashes to watch Alfred copy hesitantly, "See how he's all tense now? We want him to relax and loosen up. Come now. Start with kisses. Matthew likes kisses to the back of his neck and around the side, you know that."

"I do."

"Good. Now, warm him up slowly, like this, rub his leg and sit next to him, lean in nice and close," Arthur coached, shifting to sit beside the Canadian, Alfred mimicking and dropping himself to the other side, pressing in close, softly sandwiching Matthew between his two lovers as his thighs were continued to be touched, Alfred a little more clumsily than Arthur, "There, that's right. Keep rubbing his thighs. Now, with your other hand, what you want to do is slide it around his neck, and just lightly play with his hair."

Arthur watched, eyes calm and cool as he withdrew his own hand, letting Alfred continue on his own, blue eyes casting to the side to seek further instructions. Thick calloused fingers brushed softly through the fine hairs at the base of Matthew's neck, a shiver catching and rolling down the Canadian's spine, playing it like a xylophone and pushing chills up along pale skin.

"Just like that. Very good. He's already got goose bumps. Lean in close, press your chest in and just breathe against his ear softly—don't huff and puff yet, that's not a nice sound for anyone to listen to when they're not hard and in the middle of a shag. Just soft breaths, don't force anything, just breathe naturally," the Brit continued, leaning back a little more, watching the two similar-faced males interacting.

On command, Alfred leaned in, lips parting and breathed, Arthur shaking his head, as Matthew shifted his head back and turned it a little.

"Not right into his ear, just along the shell, like you're trying to breathe behind him."

"Well say that then!" Alfred objected, cheeks flushing in embarrassment and annoyance as Arthur reached over, smacking the American's thigh in reprimand.

"I didn't think you'd blow air into his ear, use common sense," Arthur said with a click of his tongue, surveying the movements as Alfred tried again, leaning in and began to breathe by the Canadian's ear, lips close to the shell as Matthew swallowed hard, expression a little awkward but also excited, knowing every little thing of what was coming before it happened, making him shift a little bit in eager anxiousness, "That's it, lad. Good job. Just brush your lips along his ear now, mouth a little at his earlobe, but don't use your teeth."

"Arthur," Matthew breathed softly, voice fluttering in objection as he pressed a little against the couch, his hand shifting to Alfred's thigh to grasp it lightly, "Not today, no. Don't tease."

Arthur smiled, chuckling, the plea ignored as he shifted his position to get a better view of the American's strong jaw line working slowly, the strong column of his neck shifting with every swallow and pulse of blood in the jugular vein. Alfred's face was structured well.

"See how he has his hand on your thigh now. That's when you keep moving; kiss behind his ear, don't use your teeth. Just make your way along his neck to his shoulder, and then brush his hair back away from your face and kiss your way along to the back."

Alfred's lips moved as told, the velvety soft earlobe briefly catching between his lips before they were released, trailing down to start pressing kisses along his neck, firm enough to be felt but not hard or rough, pressure gentle. A soft and shaky sigh fluttered from Matthew's lips, violet eyes closing, body shifting, fingers giving another squeeze to Alfred's thigh before his head tilted slowly, giving more skin to Alfred to kiss and tease. A pale hand came up, tugging at the collar of his button down shirt beneath his warm wool vest, a pale grey hue hand sewn by Arthur, the shirt a deep but not gaudy red, button coming undone with nimble fingers.

"Speak up, tell Alfred how he's doing," Arthur encouraged, watching as eyebrows only a few shades darker than pale blond hair knitted upwards, focused on the lips against a milky coloured neck.

"Feels good," the breathless response came, the hand not on Alfred's thigh coming up to grasp at dark blond hair, trying to ease the head closer, to get  _more_.

"Alfred, right on the curve there towards the back, bite down very softly and slowly until you feel him really tense up, and when you do, suck slowly. Keep rubbing his thigh."

Matthew groaned, a low pitched whimper echoing in his throat at the pace, the tease, the  _torment_  as Alfred obeyed, dry lips starting to dampen with saliva from the open mouthed kisses, trailing backwards.

"Too slow, too slow," the Canadian urged, trying to push Alfred's head on more, only for Arthur to cut him off.

"Good. Good pace, Alfred. Don't let him force you to move faster."

" _Arthur_."

A satisfied smirk crossed the elder man's lips, leaning in and gently tipping Matthew's head back, catching the moan in his mouth with a kiss as Alfred's teeth began to sink into soft flesh, the body between theirs giving a deep shudder, growing restless. Each set of lips moved slowly, Alfred biting carefully, not rushing the pace, and Arthur's working Matthew's to move just as slow as his own, crooked teeth catching a slightly more fuller bottom lip between them and nibbling as he pulled it back a bit, Matthew's shuddered sigh a sign to let go.

"Nice and tense, that's it, he's enjoying that. Tip his head back and give him a kiss. Our good boy here likes to be dominated, doesn't he?" Arthur spoke when he released Matthew's mouth with the kiss, receiving an eager nod, moaning at a firm suck to his neck, fingers tightening in Alfred's hair and on his thigh.

With one more suck, Alfred pulled away with a soft smack, shifting eagerly to catch Matthew's lips in a kiss, the two moaning simultaneously so that it was difficult to distinguish which sound belonged to each man. Arthur watched in approval, silently reaching out to guide Alfred closer and shift the hand on Matthew's thigh now instead to a pale cheek, the skin contrast showing more with the direct comparison. If there was one thing that Arthur found a good quality in Alfred during intimate moments, it was that he learned much faster through practical work, rather than spoken instructions like Matthew did. The two were so fascinating to see together, and Arthur loved them both dearly, loved to see them both pleasured, loved to see them both smiling up at him or maybe one beneath and one behind, or maybe just one beneath and one beside. Violet and blue were always pretty colours no matter how they were angled.

Seeing Matthew's legs part, Arthur opened his lips, only to smile as Alfred took the queue even before he had to say anything, nodding contently as a broad hand felt over a slim but toned chest, fingers rubbing over nipples that had perked even before they had been stimulated, making the Canadian arch all the more, fingers grasping.

"Go on, have a touch. You've been kissing and stimulating him for almost three or four minutes now," Arthur instructed, taking Alfred's hand from Matthew's chest, alleviating the poor nipple from the rubs and gentle pinches that had begun to make the Canadian keen and spread his legs wider, "Just cup it and give a squeeze, nothing hard, just a firm feel."

The broad hand did as told, sliding along a firm, flat stomach, fingers dancing around the fly and zipper, tracing the bulge until it settled enough to grasp a handful and squeezed, a moan echoing as lips broke apart.

"J-Jesus Christ, Mattie, you're this hard already?" Alfred gasped out, voice shocked, disbelieving, and Matthew flushed, moving to close his legs, hands moving to cover his face, though Arthur caught each movement, body holding legs open and hands grasping wrists.

"Don't be embarrassed. Alfred's just doing a good job," Arthur assured, kissing along each pale knuckle, coaxing the hands back down, violet eyes looking to him in embarrassment, "There's nothing wrong with how fast you got hard. It just means you really enjoy it. Calm down, love."

Swallowing hard, Matthew nodded, an eye shutting as he received a kiss on the cheek from Alfred, their then noses bumping tenderly.

"I wanna make ya really hard; make ya cum in your pants. I want ya shakin' and clingin' to me without me havin' to take your pants off… God, you're so hard and it's such a turn on," Alfred husked out, cheeks dark pink, remorse in his eyes at his misinterpreted comment as the two caught eyes and exchanged a smile.

A breathless laugh fell from Matthew's lips. "Usually Arthur's the one that works me up like this with foreplay. Teasing douche canoe," he chuckled, threading his hands through Alfred's hair, his chuckle breaking off into a gasp as his cock was kneaded firmly in unhurried circles, "Ah… Don't stop, Alfred… Alfred,  _mmn_ … Please, give me more."

A spark of delight and excitement danced through bright blue eyes, Alfred looking happily first at Matthew, and then at Arthur who gave an encouraging nod, enjoying seeing Alfred happy with his accomplishments and Matthew finally feeling the full pleasure he possibly could.

"Now that you've warmed him up, undo his pants. Make sure he can feel the zipper coming undone, don't rush it if you don't want the zipper to get stuck or caught in fabric, or anywhere else." That thought made all three of the men shudder and crinkle their noses in response to the same nasty mental image.

Dick in the zipper was never a fun thing.

Fingers deftly undid the fly and the zipper, movements languid and Alfred found himself smiling and staring in delight as Matthew's hips rocked slowly upwards, breaths beginning to fall uneven, nipples perky even through the shirt and hand sewn vest, the bulge of his erection much more visible with the zipper undone and boxer briefs the only fabric concealing it.

"Don't take them off the whole way, just pull it out," Arthur continued, watching the American shift a little awkwardly to slide his hand inside the underwear, retrieving the thick and hard flesh, skin velvety smooth and soft beneath his fingers, "That's it. Now just give him a wank carefully. He said he didn't like dry hands, so be gentle. Communicate, boys. This relationship doesn't work without it."

Alfred nodded and looked up at Matthew who let out a shaky breath, thighs spreading more to allow for more movements, body relaxed in the seat.

"Too dry?" Alfred asked, leaning in to mouth at Matthew's neck, earning a soft rumble of pleasure from the other man.

"Not so bad now… Tight… Really tight grip though."

"Too tight?"

"A little."

"Sorry."

The American's fingers loosened and Matthew let out a soft sigh, mouthing 'thank you' against Alfred's temple, one hand on the other's thigh and the other reaching out to lace fingers with Arthur who only gratefully took the hand and gave the fingers longer than his own a good squeeze.

"Good lads, keep talking," Arthur praised, reaching over to nudge Alfred's head to glance down, his own fingers of his spare hand coming down to softly fondle the bulbous head of the Canadian's cock, squeezing lightly between index finger and thumb, a loud gasp of pleasure falling from Matthew's lips, "There, he's got a sensitive cockhead, so focus there. Push the foreskin back and play with the slit at the tip."

Even before Alfred had pushed the foreskin back, Matthew's breathing had gotten heavier, glasses having slid down his nose almost half way along the bridge, sweat glistening on his forehead and fingers grasping tight to Alfred's thigh and Arthur's hand, bucking lightly.

"Fuck!"

The curse had Alfred looking up, curious as he began to gently thumb the slit, hand simply grasping the length of the arousal so he could focus on the head, drinking in every facial expression, muscle twitch, hitched breath and sound that came from his lover.

"Alf—Alfred I— _ah_ …  _Ahh_  so good," Matthew gasped out, soft voice having risen a little in volume, thigh muscles fluttering under skin, legs shifting up and down, "More… More, please…"

"Lean down and lick there where you're touching now, just with the tip of your tongue," Arthur instructed, his hand falling to the front of his own pants, undoing them slowly so he could fish his own arousal out, almost fully hard himself as he watched the pleasure spike in the other.

With a nod, Alfred leaned down, still holding the thick length and began to flicker his tongue over the head, stunned by the instantaneous reaction he received. Thighs jerked up a little, hips bucking twice and a loud keen tumbling into the air disrupted only by the static of the television where it had been left on the pause screen of the video game they had been playing. Using the forearm of his left arm, Alfred pressed Matthew's thighs back down to the couch, other hand holding the cock still and angled as he lapped at the crown and slit, watching pearlescent beads start to bubble up, only to be quickly licked away with a swipe of the tongue.

"There, now he's enjoying that blowjob much more, isn't he, Alfred?" Arthur spoke, his own cock fisted in his hand, pumping it at a nice pace as he watched Matthew begin to squirm, his pale skin easily showing colour as his face heated from the stimulation, "Take the head in your mouth and suck nice and firmly, use your tongue."

Lips parted and the tip slipped past them, a tight seal forming and Matthew threw his head back, an arm draping over his eyes as he breathed hard, other hand fisted instead in dark blond hair, tugging and pressing as his hips tried desperately to buck up, have Alfred take more, more,  _more_.

"So impatient, Matthew, keep your hips still. You're usually so good at being obedient and not moving," Arthur muttered, hefting himself closer so that his hips were by Matthew's, removing the arm from violet eyes, though the pale head stubbornly turned away. Judging by the redness of his ears, though, it wasn't hard to imagine that a beautiful cherry coloured flush adorned the Canadian's face.

"Come on, turn your head back, look at Alfred. Look at him, Matthew."

"Oh mon dieu, Arthur, je suis—"

"English, lad," Arthur reminded, earning a deep moan and a curse in French before violet eyes turned down to watch Alfred work, "Alfred and I don't speak French. We want to know what you're saying."

"Good… So good… Holy f- _fuck_ , God damn it! More, please!"

Arthur smiled and gently pressed down on Alfred's head, and after a brief moment of hesitation, bright blue eyes turned to emerald, and he gave a miniscule nod before sinking down more, both hands now switching to holding down Matthew's thighs and hips. Despite appearances, the Canadian was much stronger than he looked.

"Keep using your tongue, focus on that thick vein you can feel, keep sucking to keep from drooling everywhere," Arthur continued, helping to guide Alfred's head up unhurriedly again, "Don't suck so hard on the way down or you'll make that awful slurping noise too loudly and take away some lubrication that will help you move back down again."

A sound that could have by all rights been a noise of agreement, dismissal and irritation alike vibrated in Alfred's throat and mouth, Matthew choking out a loud noise of pleasure in response.

"No, no, like—get off for a moment."

Alfred removed his mouth, breathing hard, lips glistening with saliva as he frowned, disgruntled.

"Hey, I was doin' a good job!" he objected, gesturing to Matthew who was pressing on his head, trying to urge him back down with soft murmurs of encouragement in French, "He loves it! Don't ya, Mattie?"

"I'll say anything at this stage to get one of your mouths back on my dick  _right now_ ," the Canadian rushed out, yanking Alfred forward firmly by the hair, their lips crashing together hungrily, fingers grasping for clothes quickly to yank forward and press in close together.

"Alfred, pay attention and get down here _immediately_. Matthew, let go of Alfred's hair, he has a job to finish," Arthur grunted out, flicking each ear to get them to separate with a soft growl and a whine, the former coming from Matthew and the latter from Alfred, though they obeyed and Matthew pressed against the couch restlessly, Alfred shifting to his knees beside Arthur, "Use your tongue, alright? Now, he's already very hard, so just copy what I do, okay?"

Matthew had to hurriedly grasp the base of his own cock tightly, fingers pressing against the vein to stop himself from releasing, balls tight against his body as he watched two mouths descend on his cock, their cheeks brushing, tongues lapping and lips sucking on the sides, a hand fondling a ball each and making them draw tighter and closer to his body.

"F-Fucking—A- _Ahh_ …! Alfred, Arthur, I—mon dieu! I won't l-last forever if you… you two keep…" Licking his lips and swallowing hard, Matthew forced his eyes to remain open, abandoning his cock to fist a both hands in each head of hair, gripping tightly, "Suck it, suck it, suck it, please, hurry, I don't want to hold it in,  _please_."

Pulling back from sucking on the thick underside of the cock, Arthur smiled, stroking the Canadian's cock twice as Alfred moved back as well, breathing hard against his balls instead.

"Good lad. Cum in Alfred's mouth then, he's done a good job, hasn't he?"

"Yes! Yes, oh God yes!"

"Alright, Alfred, use just a little bit of teeth now, but keep your focus on the tip," Arthur instructed, watching as Alfred, even before his sentence was done, eagerly dove down and swallowed Matthew whole, inhaling sharply through his nose at the shout of surprise Matthew gave, body trembling and toes curling against the carpet, legs bending and coming up to squeeze at Alfred and Arthur's shoulders, his breathing harsh.

The sound of sucks and slurps was lewd, but not as loud as before, the bobs of Alfred's head smoother, saliva only glistening a little bit more around his lips rather than all the way down his chin or dripping along the thick shaft. In Arthur's eyes, it looked and sounded much nicer, and Matthew's voice…

 _Oh_ , Matthew's voice.

It was nice to hear him moaning for Alfred, not with simple soft gasps and grunts through clenched teeth, not with his eyes flickering between Alfred's head and the mess being made or where his toes were playing with carpet fibres. Alfred too seemed much more eager and happy, head bobbing with enthusiasm, hands cupping, rolling and squeezing the balls carefully, but by Matthew's expression, it was definitely shoving him closer and closer to the edge by the moment with every suck and flicker of the tongue.

"A-Alfred… Oh God! Alfred, I—pull off, pull off…  _Hah_ … I-I'm cumming! Merde, je suis— _oh mon dieu_!" The desperate words were cut off as Alfred pulled back only to the bulbous head, Arthur leaning in, kissing along the Canadian's neck, pale skin flushed a deep pink down and beneath the collar.

"Go on then.  _Cum_."

The cry that fell from Matthew's lips was loud, body bending forward, fingers fisting Alfred's hair as he released with shakes and trembles, glasses hanging off the curved tip on his nose, sweat trailing along his jaw line where wavy hair stuck to it. Suckling a bit more on the head to milk Matthew of his release, Alfred pulled away with a soft  _pop_ , wiping at his lips with the back of his hand, grinning widely, leaning up and forward so that Matthew's knee hooked over his shoulder, easing forward until his hips were rubbing against the couch, watching hands quickly coming up to help steady Matthew and ease him back against the couch, kissing along his neck softly, drawing a little whine from the Canadian.

"How was it, love?" Arthur asked, slowing the strokes on his own cock down, reaching over to smooth away some fair blond curls.

"An improvement," Matthew gasped out, smiling, eyes cracking open to look cheekily down at Alfred, "But he'll need much more practice before he can get to my level."

Arthur smiled, leaning over to kiss Matthew's lips sweetly, carding a hand through his hair slowly before pulling back.

"Well then, why don't you show Alfred what skill level he should be striving for?"

Matthew grinned widely, pulling Alfred up and rolled him onto the couch before perching himself over the other's thighs, straddling him and licking his lips slowly, eyes hooded and dark with lust as Alfred returned the grin with a lopsided smirk of his own.

In the end, a dick sucking competition was something that Matthew knew he would beat Alfred at by clear miles, and Arthur was more than happy to be the judge.


End file.
